Revival From Despair
by ears
Summary: Final 3 chapters coming, pts. 134 adapted to HBP. Three years after the final battle the trio finally begin to tread the road to recovery. What will happen when one member leaves and forces the other two into tight confines, and who are the lucky two that
1. Quiet

**Quiet**_-Ron's Pov. _

It is so quiet now. I can't sleep without noise, anything to break the silence.. music, tellywision, a blender, anything.

Before is was always loud, always something happening, always noise, always.

The Burrow was always full of sounds of joys, anger, explosions, creaking stairs and laughter... now, when I go back home to visit, it's quiet, no more insane energy, laughter here and there yes, but nothing how it was before.. now it's muffled, weak, quiet.

My best friends are so much more subdued now, no more escapades in the dark halls of Hogwarts, no more evading Filch and Mrs. Norris.. we've graduated, naught to return unless to teach or some special function.. or maybe someday as a governor of the school..

Harry is quieter then ever, more prone to fits of Depression, Hermione tells me.

Hermione is no longer the bossy know it all who tells me off.. she's silent, goes about her business and that is that... reads more now then ever before.. more then I had ever thought was possible.

I'd say she's depressed just like she says Harry is.

I'm quiet now too. I should be happier then ever before.. but when you see what myself and my friends and family have seen.

When you have lost so many loved ones and seen so many others lose there's... you know things will never be the way they were before.

Before Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

None of those who lost their lives will return, there's no use holding out for Mum to rub dirt off my nose, or Charlie to tell of his adventures tending to dragons in Romania, or for Ginny to come banging on my door to play Quidditich.

I accept that there all gone, I know there gone and I'm okay with that.

I had to move on, even if it's to this quieter new life. I don't blame Harry, Dumbledore or anyone for the deaths in my family or of my friends, it's no use.

Going into that battle and that war, we knew we'd lose someone, there was no way everyone, all of us could possibly come out unscathed.. except in our wildest dreams.

Hermione lost her parents.

Harry lost his parents in the first war with You-Know-Who and Sirius is this one.

Both of my friends are so unlike, yet so much the same as when I first met them, on that train ride so very long ago.

I love them both dearly, but they cannot wallow in misery forever, Harry needs to accept that, if he hadn't killed You-Know-Who, There's no telling how many others would have lost their lives.

Hermione has come along way.. as has Harry, but she's still much too quiet, but better then after the very end.

She and Harry seem to feed comfort in there losses from each other to face new days.

At times it seems only because the other is there do either even start a day.

I think my family, growing up with so much love and happiness, all around everywhere is why I, alone among Harry, Hermione and I am having an easier time then my two friends.

I know the Quiet will eventually seep to be only memories, but till then, it is still much too Quiet.


	2. Ron is Right

**2-Ron is right...** _Hermione's Pov_

Thirty-six months and two weeks ago, Harry defeated Lord Voldemort.

Thirty-seven months ago, my parents were murdered in two flashes of green light, asleep in their bed, Avada Kedavra curses by Lord Voldemort's Deatheaters.

Three years ago, Harry, Ron and I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Thirty-five months ago, we moved into this flat, three bedrooms, one for each of us.. Harry's inheritance is the only reason we can afford it.

Deep breath.

I wish there was something I could do to help Harry... he has yet to get fully over that night.. but all I'd really like to see is even a slight improvement in my best friend..

He goes about his day roboticly..

Ron says I do as well, and maybe for once the red-head is right..

ah, who am I kidding? I concede! Ron is right for the first time EVER!

But, I'm not going to tell him that, will not admit that.

I'm not saying I'm always right either and I'll admit that.

I'll admit this though, I HAVE been reading much too often in the past three years, Ron is right about that one as well.

Bloody Hell! Damn, now I'm saying Ron's words.

I really dislike you right now, Ron Weasley.

I'm going crazy!

When has Ron ever been right? When? Ah!

I think I should find a psychologist and talk things out.. but how, without revealing too much.. My mind has gone into overdrive!

I should just go to sleep, go home and sit in my room, in the dark for the rest of my fucking life, it would be better then watching one friend wallow in his own misery while I stew in my own... and Ron, he's lost more family then either Harry or myself.. yet..

He's far more recovered and normal, then Harry or I.

Some days I wish things were how they were before..

But, then Harry had the weight of the world on his slender shoulders..

Now he only has the after effects of defeating one of the darkest wizards ever..

And all the emotional baggage he's been accumulating since that FUCKING horrible day twenty or so years ago.

Will we ever fully recover? Will all three of us ever have normal lives?

So far we haven't, my life was normal till the summer before my twelfth birthday.

Harry's never was and Ron's was always relatively normal, stable with the exceptions of our adventures, due to Harry, year after year.

The trials against Voldemort are over and have been for over three years now.

The outer wounds have healed, leaving nothing but scars behind, but the wounds upon our psyches..

Will those ever heal?

Will we ever be able to fully put the terror, death and destruction behind us?

The sadness of our losses.. the pain.. will it ever subside?

Will any of us ever have the semblance of a normal life?

Ron is close, but I am miles behind and Harry, even further back.

Ron is right to move on.


	3. Noise

**3-Noise. **_Harry's Pov_

Noise, Noise, Noise! That's all Ron is these days, singing in grating tones in the shower, blaring music at all hours, running the blender, the garbage disposal, blasting the television in the middle of the night.

I know he just wants a rise out of me, maybe Hermione even.

Maybe it's his way of coping.. keeping himself awake, so as not to be haunted by his dreams?

If that's the case, he's keeping me from the graveyard, the veil and that last confrontation...

His way is keeping me from once more reliving the worst moments of my tortured life.

Do I really want to keep reliving them?

Some days, yes, I say, Bring it at me, let it wash over me, others, I dread it more then ever before and long for Ron's interruptions.

I have a feeling.

Ron's going to leave soon, our lease ends soon.. he wants to leave the agony and despair, his two great friends call their lives.

I think he's going to leave us.. Can I handle that?

Will Hermione leave as well?

Will the three of us have to make our own ways? Apart from the other two?

Will we be separated for the first time in our nearly ten years of knowing each other?

Could I really handle that?

There my family, my constant companions through so many torturous adventures.

If Ron moves on, he right.

We do need to find our own ways.

We do need to be our own people.

We need to live our own lives... But I'm not ready to let go of them both.

I'm being selfish, I can lose one to a new home, still understanding I'll see him or her again.

But, I cannot lose both in quick succession, no, never, that would end badly for me.

If Ron leaves, the noise goes as well.. that could be a blessing and a curse.

A blessing.. Because maybe then I can come to terms with everything, and a curse.. Because the distractions would be gone.

Go ahead Ron, live a good life, your best friend is ready to start accepting what he had to do and what he lost.

Cheers to you, my great friend, and great luck...

Now I just have to put it into words outside of my brain.

We all need to move on, even if it's in five or ten years from now, however long it takes.

Even if it means the loss or gain of noise and hopefully not more screaming, unless it's in ecstasy, happiness or joy.

The noise of Ron and his way's to stay awake or combat the silence are leaving.

New noises will take their place, and I hope the noise will be positive, rather then negative.

The sound of speaking as opposed to the scraping of chairs after another dinner in silence


	4. Leaving

**AN:**_ I was listening to: _**_AFI's Album, Sing the Sorrow while writing this part. _**

**Part 4-**_Leaving_

Another expected silent dinner the next evening wasn't exactly the usual quiet affair, Ron spoke:

"Harry, Hermione, I've got an offer.. an offer I couldn't refuse. I'm leaving when the lease ends, well the week before. I'm going to Luxembourg, to being training. I'm leaving the Cannons, I know that seems shocking, but to play for the Bigonville Bombers, who are arguably the greatest offensive team ever! It's an amazing opportunity! So I accepted, I leave in two weeks. I'm going to miss the both of you, your the brother and sister I never had. I love you," and he went back to eating his dinner as both of his friends stared at him.

After ten minutes, Harry whispered, "I'm glad, Ron. You need to move on with your life. You don't need to be stuck, lagging behind, along with us."

And that was all that was said.


	5. Acceptance

**AN:**_** I was listening to AFI's SIng the Sorrow, while writing this part. And Jenna (the beta) adds that the first is Ron's POV, the second Hermione's, and the third is Harry's.**_

**Part 5-**_Acceptance. _

Harry has accepted I am leaving, and it seems, Hermione has as well, evidenced by her half smile after dinner that day.

I've taken Bill's advice and am now sitting in a muggle flying contraption, called an airplane.

My things are safely packed, minimized to be enlarged again in my my sturdy, weathered, beaten old Hogwarts trunk.

I've taken furnished rooms in Bigonville, the magical quarter of course.

Living three years with all things muggle was surely an adventure, and except for my first encounters with all things electric, it was a relatively pleasent one at that. The exception being the downtrodden states of my two best friends.

--------------------------------

Harry and I have moved to our new place, smaller then before, we decided we didn't need all that space, without Ron.

We are now in a two bedroom flat with a bathroom and one large room containing the kitchen, to be the living and dining areas. It is pleasant.

---------------------------------

Ron is gone and has taken his noise with him, no more loud sounds in the night covering for me and my terrors... Will Hermione be frightened? Terrified?

Nah, she is too strong for it to affect her.

I must remember silencing charms, the noise is no longer there to fall back upon, to block out my nightmares.

Maybe if they stopped, then I could move on?

Could that be half of the root of my problems?

To relive life's horrors night after night is a terrible thing.


	6. Horror

**AN: **_**I was listening to the soundtrack to the movie Garden State while writing this part. **_

_**Beta Note: Sorry about the last chapter. Hermione's part was when she mentioned she and Harry moved into another house. I am doing my best to reload that chapter if anyone was confused. Thnx Jenna.**_

**Part 6-**_Horror_

For Three years and three months I have been blissfully unaware of Harry's nightly terrors.

Tonight I am no longer.

Did Ron know?

If he did, then why didn't he tell me?

Why didn't Harry?

He confided in both of us during Hogwarts.. Okay through part of fifth year.

But since then he has not... Have I been so naive as to think he would no longer have nightmares?

Have I been thinking, I have terrible dreams and not looked past myself?

It seems I have.

Our general lack of communication for the past six years has sent all three of us on paths of despair.. paths of inner turmoil.

No longer sharing with the others.. Keeping it all inside.

Letting the horrors overcome us, letting it drag us down to our present states of sorrow.

How can we overcome this? How can we move forward?

There is only one way to go forward.. And that is to take action, to make yourself go, to confront the demons, to confront each other.

To no longer sit and wait, to take action.

To throw caution to the wind and move forward.

We have been silent for far too long, I have been silent for far too long.

Now I must make myself heard and move on from the tragedy.. And hopefully, take another with me.

Ron has taken action and moved onto a new life.

It is time I did the same, though remaining in the same location as the old.

It is time to confront the demons.

It is time to march, to march into Harry's room and start confronting both of our horrors and fears.


	7. Forward March

**BN (Beta Note): This was originally two parts, hints the different songs for inspiration/listening pleasure.**

**AN: I was listening to the soundtrack to the film: Garden State**

**Part 7**-_Forward March. _

Hermione marched into Harry's room and shook the trembling, screaming man awake.

"Hermione!" He gasped out, pulling her down into a hug, clutching the woman to his side and not relinquishing his grip.

Holding her to himself.

Her head on his chest as he promptly returned to sleep.

This time without terrors, only dreams of peace.

Hermione laid there alternating between staring at the wall and Harry before she too succumbed to a pleasant sleep.

The screeching noise of Harry Potter's Alarm awoke him much sooner then he would have wished after such a wonderful sleep.

Harry Potter slammed on the snooze button with his free left hand, the other not letting go of the still blissfully asleep, Hermione Granger.

Thirty minutes later and after many subsequent hits to Harry's alarm clock, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger woke up.

Hermione sat up.

Harry sat up.

Hermione got up and made to leave the room.

"Hermione, wait," Harry called out to her.

"Yes?" She asked in the same quiet tone he had used.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know." He replied looking away bashfully.

"Okay," and she went to her own room.

It would have been crude to say thank you for last night, right?

But I had to say thank you. That was my best sleep... Ever.

That was our longest conversation..

Since..

Well, Hogwarts.

Will that be the beginning? Is he ready to talk? Am I?

YES.

I will, if it is the last thing I do.

I will break out of this self imposed exile, I will move forward.

------------------

**_AN: I was listening to um.. I think The White Stripes, Get Behind Me Satan or Green Day's International Superhits.. uh.. can't remember which... _**

_The In-Between Part_

This summer has been hot, (humid?). It would probably be easier and much more comfortable to go starkers, but then we'd surely scare the other away.

Fans are wonderful, to sit before one as it blows cool air at you.

A nice respit to the heat of the out doors.

Yes, cooling charms upon the flat would be much more practical, but then any muggles who might stop by would wonder where our air conditioner was. There's no point in prompting unanswerable questions.

We usually sleep in the least clothes possible, shorts or boxers, t-shirts, tank top, no shirt.. Harry.

A sheet to cover us.

We always sleep in the same place as the first night, Harry's bed.

Sometimes I am by the wall, sometimes him, our positions change, but the place where we sleep maintains.

We sleep in his bed.

It is where we sleep.

It is our haven to our terrors.

It is his bed.


	8. When

**AN: **_** Was listening to Garden State. **_

**Part 8**-_When_

With three weeks passing **IT** was a habit, a tradition, a necessity.

Smiles abounded in the Granger-Potter household.

It was no longer dead silent and subdued... Laughter seeped into the range of emotions of the members of the household.

The occupants found a peace within the arms of the other.

Their terrors had yet to be spoken of, but this improvement was a long way from their previous states.

Eventually the horrors will have to be spoken of.

For all to come to rest, they will have to be made in the open, they will have to be heard.

To push them aside will only bring more anguish in the future for our recovering two.

But till everything is revealed, both are content with the present state of their lives and friendship.


	9. Everything But The Heart of The Matter

**AN: **_**Was listening to The White Stripes, Get Behind Me Satan. **_

**Part 9-**_Everything but the heart of the matter. _

"Hermione," Harry croaked.

"Yes?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"What? What is Harry?" She replied puzzled.

"I'm the reason your parents were murdered."

"No, Harry. You're not."

"Yes, I am!" He defiantly shot back. "If it wasn't for your friendship with me, your parents would have been safe!"

"Harry, are you saying you wish we were never friends?"

"NO! I.. I.. I would never, could never.. dream of a life without you."

They sat in momentary silence before Harry started again.

"I should have listened to you."

"What? When? Why?"

"Fifth year, you wouldn't have been hurt then.. none of you.. Do you think Ron still thinks of her?"

"Yes, it probably contributes to his insomnia."

"Ah.. Do you think it would be different if she had survived?"

"Yes. Ron would still be in England or traveling with her. She was resilient, she would have bounced back."

Hermione laughed, "She probably would have somehow figured a way to bring us out of our misery as well."

"I miss her."

"So do I, even if we were polar opposites and conflicting personalities."

"Two sharp minds with different perspectives, Hermione, different views and beliefs on life and the world."

"That is true, Harry!" She smiled brilliantly, "But you forgot different perspectives on reality and what is ' make believe.'"

"Oops," he grinned, "I missed a couple."

"Harry, your stalling and steering away from yourself."

"What are you, my psychologist, now?"

She shook her head, "Do you have one and didn't tell me?"

"No, I don't. My luck I'd get Draco Malfoy." (There's a pun from one of my previous fics where D. Malfoy really was Harry's psychologist... the fic is "Will It Ever Happen?")

"He's not a therapist is he?"

"No, no, he was in Azkaban last I heard."

"Oh, good, that fucking bastard better never get out or I'll kill him myself."

"Hermione!"

"Yes?" she replied uneasily.

"Please don't. I couldn't handle losing you as well," He took a deep breath, "It would push me over the edge. Promise me, you'll never..."

"I promise, Harry."

"What time is it?"

"Ten, why?" she replied looking at her watch, then back at him.

"Want to go to bed?"

"Yeah."

"This is draining even when it's not the heart of your problems, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"I know," and she went to put on her pajamas in her 'room' as he went to their bedroom to put on his own.


	10. Rain, Gameboys, and Hot Peppers

**AN:**_** I was listening to Bowling for Soup's Album, A Hangover You Don't Deserve, when I wrote this chapter. **_

**Part 10-**_Rain, Game boys and Hot Peppers_

It's raining and I am alone.

Have the day off today.

Hermione's at her job, working at the ministry.

I have to work this weekend. Saturday morning, a short shift and Sunday, ten to seven, open to close.

What shall I do?

There aren't any dishes in the sink, no laundry to do.. well not enough for a load.

If Hermione were here we'd still be asleep, or laying in bed, content at least.

Maybe I'll watch some telly.. nah, nothing on this time of day but kiddie shows

Maybe I'll read a book.. but which? There are so many to choose from... what shall I read?

Maybe that American novelist Hermione enjoys.. nah, she's too depressing for a dreary day like today.. and I'll be absorbed into it till who knows when.

A classic maybe? Hugo.. Austen... Dumas?

Yeah! I'll finish The Count of Monte Cristo, Ron'll never believe, I, Harry read a book that was over a thousand pages.. and for enjoyment no less.

He'll say I'm turning into Hermione or some such nonsense.

Four hours later, after a lunch of a grilled cheese sandwich and an apple. Harry was once again wondering what to do now?

He'd had enough reading for one day.

I could rearrange the bookshelves again.. No, I'll put enough books on shelves at work tomorrow.

Maybe I'll play Hermione's Gameboy.. I can't believe Hermione even has one.. she said she got it from her aunt.. I can't remember which, when she was ten.

She only has one game, Tetris, but it's a blast.

Dudley had at least fifteen incarnations of Gameboys.. and loads of games.

The broken ones always ended up on the floor in my room.

When Hermione came home at four o' clock, she found Harry sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing tetris on her gameboy.

"How long have you been playing?" She asked after he finished his current game and turned the toy off.

"Since after lunch."

"What was your top score?"

"Three hundred and some lines."

"Awesome."

"Shall I start dinner?" He asked standing.

"Harry, it's only four fifteen."

"Oh, okay, what would you like?"

"I can cook tonight."

"What."

"What would you like?"

"What would you like to burn?"

"Shut up, Harry."

"Why?"

"I can cook better then Ron."

"That's very true, he must be starving without us."

"Or ordering take-out."

"Yeah, probably that, too!"

"How about I make spaghetti?"

"Sounds good and safe."

"How about I put hot peppers in it?"

"Uh... but then I couldn't do this."

And he kissed her.

"Mmm.. Where did that come from?"

"I... I don't know," and he fell back onto the couch, "But.."

"But what?"

"I.. I'm kinda glad.."

She just smiled at him oddly.

"I'm sorry," he replied mournfully.

"No, it was... good," and she plopped down beside him, pulling him down for a kiss of her own.


	11. News of Ron

Date: Fri, 1 Jul 2005 01:01:41 -0700 (PDT)  
  
AN: I was listening to, the Red Hot Chili Peppers' Greatest Hits.  
  
Revival From Despair-Part 11-News of Ron.  
  
Late November:  
  
Hermione kneeling before the fireplace in herself and Harry's flat, speaking to Ron.  
  
"You've actually gotten Harry "I bottle everything up" Potter to talk about what happened?"  
  
"Yes, for the seventh time, Ron."  
  
"Wow, good work!"  
  
"Thanks," she grinned, "When are you coming back to Britain for your vacation?"  
  
"First two weeks of December."  
  
"Can't wait. Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You can stay here."  
  
"Excellent and I thought you'd never offer, I didn't want to spend two weeks at the Burrow with Dad bugging me about not being home for Christmas."  
  
"Where will you be for Christmas?"  
  
Ron blushed to the roots of his hair, "I'm going to Sweden to spend the holidays with my girlfriend and her family."  
  
"Wow, is it serious, Ron?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How did she end up in Luxembourg, if she's Swedish?"  
  
"She's a chaser on Bigonville, brilliant one she is too!"  
  
"Okay, cool. So it's settled, your staying here, then?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, it's settled," Ron smiled.  
  
"Excellent, I'll tell Harry when he gets hime."  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later then, bye Hermione, love you."  
  
"Love you too, Ron. Bye."  
  
!  
  
Now, I was listening to: The Barenaked Ladies album, Stunt.  
  
!  
  
The door to the apartment was unlocked and opened admist Ron and Hermione saying their 'Good bye's.'  
  
Harry entered and collapsed into the nearest chair.  
  
Hermione got up from the fireplace and approached Harry, "Bad day?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe, but, it's over now and I'm HOME!"  
  
Hermione lauged, "Would you prefer if I cooked tonight?"  
  
"Please and I'll make it up to you.. I know it was my night.."  
  
He was cut off, "Harry, it doesn't matter, there's somedays where you cook on my supposed night as well, don't feel bad, and I know you can figure out the perfect way to make it up to me," and she winked, which caused him to grin...  
  
"Oh, most defintiely."  
  
"Excellent," she smiled, "So till tonight?"  
  
"Of course," and he sauntered over to greet her with a kiss, which turned into a snog session, untill the pot full of water and noodles started to boil over.  
  
  
!  
  
As they sat on their couch eating dinner, Harry asked, "So what did Ron want or say?"  
  
"Oh, he's coming home the first two weeks of December and I said he could stay here."  
  
"Cool... but Hermione... how are we going to tell him?"  
  
"Harry, relax, it'll all go fine. He'll probably be a bit suspicious after being told to sleep in my former room, but he didn't tell us everything either."  
  
"What didn't he tell us?"  
  
"He has a girlfriend and is going to meet her family over Christmas."  
  
"Really! That's great, did he say anything about her?"  
  
"She's Swedish and a Chaser for the bombers."  
  
"So she saves his arse on the Quidditch pitch, excellent."  
  
Hermione laughed, "And that's all we know."  



	12. Love

AN: I was listening to: The Barenaked Ladies: Maroon, The White Stripes-Get Behind Me Satan, and Bowling For Soup's A Hangover You Don't Deserve and Nirvana's MTV Unplugged in New York and The Sex Pistols' Never Mind the Bollocks Here's The Sex Pistols, and U2's The Joshua Tree.  
  
  
  
AN #2: And no, not all at the same time. I got a job (pending drug test.. so no poppy seed muffins for me).. so less time for writing and such, I'm guessing.. but I'm thinking this particular story will only have two parts after this one. This note is from July 12th, 2005.. I have the job now.. just put in my two weeks notice today..   
  
  
  
AN #3: And infer whatever you want.. it's probably true.. I'm meaning a few things in the chapter.. that I'm expecting comments on.. well because My Lovely Beta certainly did.. ... if there's spelling mistakes it's cause I missed em.. I'm not sure.. what Jen got too.. soo.. bear with us... I just had to post something.. cause I was talking to this one guy.. and I decided I better before you guys track me down and slaughter me..   
  
  
Part 12-Love  
  
Ron flooed to Hermione and Harry's flat on the first of December. An empty apartment and a note written in Hermione's hand greeted him:  
  
Ron,  
  
I'll most likely be working late at the ministry today and Harry's working at the bookshop. Yes, Ron, the same one.  
Fred and George want to take you to dinner tonight. They said to meet them at their shop in Diagon Alley.  
Oh, and Harry said feel free to stop in on him at work today.  
  
Love,

Hermione.  
  
  
  
After reading the note, Ron looked at his wrist watch, realized the time change and went in search of a clock with the proper time.  


Finally he found one in what he assumed was Hermione's room, because of the abundance of bookshelves.  
  
Besides the shelves packed with books, the room was fairly empty.  
  
'Was Hermione's room always this empty and clean?' He wondered, but he wasn't exactly sure.  
  
Anyway it was almost noon, so Ron decided to see if Harry wanted to catch lunch with his oldest friend.  


Ron found Harry on the second floor of the muggle bookshop where he worked and would indeed enjoy having lunch with his friend.  
  
  
  
!  
  
  
  
The duo went to a cafe across the street from Harry's place of work for lunch. "How have you been, Ron?" Harry asked his friend after they ordered their sandwiches, chips and drinks. Coffee for Harry, who had been... up late the previous night, and tea for Ron.  
  
  
  
"Fantastic, Harry! Really fantastic, I've finally moved on. The change of scenery really helped and even being back here again... I feel no different, I still feel great!"  
  
  
  
"Excellent! I'm finally moving on as well."  
  
  
  
"Hermione told me that."  
  
  
  
"I know," Harry smiled genuinely. "So I've heard you have a girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
"I do," Ron grinned, "She's brilliant, off the pitch and on."  
  
  
  
"What's her name? Hermione didn't know."  
  
  
  
"Juliana, she's beautiful mate, blonde hair, bright blue eyes..."  
  
  
  
"She looks rather like Luna then?"  
  
  
  
"Nah, no one matches Luna, no one will ever surpass her. But Juliana is...well the next best thing; no…she's her own person. Sure they look alike, but they both hold special places in my heart. Luna was my first love. Yes, I would have married her, but I love Juliana just as much and I hope everything continues to blossom between us. I feel as if Luna's watching over me... making sure, I get better, and move forward and is encouraging me to be happy again."  
  
  
  
Harry seemed consumed in his own thoughts as a waitress finally brought their food and spontaneously asked, "How do you know if you're in love, Ron?"  
  
  
  
"You just know."  
  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
  
"Harry, you love me, my Dad, my brothers and Hermione, right?"  
  
  
  
"Of course... but in different ways."  
  
  
  
"Right, I love you and my brothers and Hermione and my Dad like family but with Luna I could imagine spending my life with her, having children, and growing old together. The same way I feel with Julianna" Ron took a bite of his sandwich and realized that this might be it for Harry. "Harry, do you know someone you could imagine doing that with?"  
  
  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
  
  
"Who mate?"  
  
  
  
"I have to admit it to her before anything is told to you."  
  
  
  
"Are you taking a leaf out of Dumbledore's books and speaking in riddles now?"  
  
  
  
"Uh," Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How in the hell did that happen?"  
  
  
  
"No idea, maybe Hermione and the bookshop are rubbing off on you."  
  
  
  
Harry smiled, "Could be."  
  
  
  
"So who is she... or um... he?"  
  
  
  
"It's a she... and you'll find out soon enough."  
  
  
  
"Do I know her?"  
  
  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
  
  
"Does she work at the bookshop?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Did she go to school with us?"  
  
  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
  
  
"Was she in our year?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Was she in our house."  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"So... you've reconnected with Lavender, Parvati or one of those other two chicks? Or...I guess...um... Hermione...she was in our house and year and is a girl…uh…hem…woman."  
  
  
  
"What? You finally realized she's female? You know the both of you had quite a row about that and Viktor Krum fourth year... what do you have against the bloke anyway?"  
  
  
  
Ron blushed, "Nothing, stop bringing that up, old news. You beat him, end of story."  
  
  
  
"Till you brought it up again fifth year."  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Harry."  
  
  
  
"Why? Wow! I'm actually getting a rise out of the Ronald Weasley, and I'm not Hermione!"  
  
  
  
"Maybe you've been spending too much time in close proximity to her?"  
  
  
  
"Never," Harry smiled, "I could never spend enough time with... Her... with her helping me buy groceries," Harry finished lamely.  
  
  
  
"Oh... okay... whatever you say, Harry," Ron replied quite unconvinced, but also baffled as to what Harry was actually saying... was he really implying he was involved with Hermione? Nah... That's preposterous... said one voice in his head, while another replied:  
  
  
  
They have lived the past five months alone... and they have always seemed unusually connected and knowing of the other... hm...  
  
  
  
"Has Hermione always been so clean?"  
  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
  
  
"Her room, has it always been so clean?"  
  
  
  
"Uh... no... I don't think so... I'm the neat freak of the three of us... she's usually fairly messy.. um.. Maybe she cleaned up because she knew you were coming... yeah... that's probably it."  
  
  
  
"Oh... okay. Wow! It's not like I spend time in her room."  
  
  
  
"Ron, you didn't go into my room did you?"  
  
  
  
"No, I found a clock in Hermione's so I was done in my search for one."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Good."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Oh... my room's just rather a disaster area right now."  
  
  
  
"Why? Lots of overtime?"  
  
  
  
"Sure... yeah, that's it."  
  
  
  
'How can that be?' Ron wondered... 'When did Harry ever have overtime? What is he hiding?'  
  
  
  
Harry on the other hand said, "Well, I have to get back to work," while thinking, 'Oh, shit! I never... hardly ever work extra hours and I know that and he knows that... oh shit!'  
  
  
  
!  
  
  
  
When Harry arrived home, he found Hermione fast asleep in their bed, Ron no where to be found. Though presumably he was off with Fred and George.  
  
  
  
Harry fell back onto the couch for a moment, before kicking off his sneakers and going into the kitchen to wash the dishes and wonder why Hermione was sleeping so early.  
  
  
  
Harry's mused question was soon answered by the trudging out of their bedroom, Hermione... and she looked like hell.  
  
  
  
Harry looked up from the plate he had been washing to smile as she came out... which she responded to with a pained look before dashing off to the loo.  
  
  
  
Harry rushed after her and called, "Hermione, what's the matter?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sick, Harry," she said obviously, leaning against the wall to steady her tottering self.  
  
  
  
"Someone said I had a really high fever, someone at work. They sent me home early."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Harry replied dumbly, as she crouched over the toilet and puked again.  
  
  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
  
  
She shook her head, before thinking better of it and said, "Can you get me another blanket, I'm freezing."  
  
  
  
"Okay love, get back into bed and I'll get you that blanket."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
  
  
"Not a problem," he smiled lovingly.  
  
  
  
He brought in an extra blanket, a cool washcloth and a bin with him into their room.  
  
  
  
"Here you are, my lady, a blanket, to keep you from freezing, a bin, so you won't have to run to the loo so often and a washcloth to try to bring that fever of yours down."  
  
  
  
He kissed her boiling forehead before putting the washcloth on it.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Harry," She said sleepily.  
  
  
  
"Not a problem," he smiled lovingly, "Would you like some tea or soup or toast, love?"  
  
  
  
"No, no... Could you just lay here with me for awhile?" She pleaded tiredly.  
  
  
  
"I'd love too," He replied sincerely, as Harry laid down next to her he realized that he was lying next to the currently ill love of his life... he thought I just called her love! How did that happen? Luckily she didn't notice... or didn't comment... This is Ron's doing... but I'll tell her out of my own mouth after she's better and knows she's not hallucinating. I mean come on... Harry Potter has never told anyone he loved them... not even in a friendly way, but they all know I do. But now I need to overcome the hurdle and tell Hermione that I love her.  
  
  
  
After watching her sleep for an hour at most, Harry Potter fell asleep beside his love.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley returned to his friend's flat at around nine pm, sober more then drunk. Well, he had a few drinks at his brothers' insistence, but he still had enough of a head on his shoulders to apparate safely...aka… not splinch himself.  
  
  
  
He drank slowly with lots of water in between drinks.  
  
  
  
Harry heard Ron's crack of apparation so he carefully got out of bed to greet his old friend. He walked out into the main room and motioned for Ron to be quiet.  
  
  
  
When Harry reached him and sat on the couch beside him, Ron asked, "Why do I have to keep quiet? Where's Hermione?"  
  
  
  
"She's sleeping, she's sick. The flu or something."  
  
  
  
"Is she contagious?"  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Gee, I hope not."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I don't fancy getting sick is all."  
  
  
  
"I don't blame you, mate."  
  
  
  
Hermione came out of Harry's room, Ron noticed, not hers. He wondered why?  
  
  
  
Harry rushed over to their ill friend asking, "How are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
"Hungry," she answered truthfully.. having forcefully cleansed her meals for the last 24 hours.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you sit down, I'll make you some food," He kissed her hair and led her over to the couch, covering her with the blanket hanging over the back.  
  
  
  
"What would you like to eat? Soup? Toast? Ice Cream?"  
  
  
  
"Soup."  
  
  
  
"What kind?"  
  
  
  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Chicken noodle?" Harry asked, holding up the first can he pulled out of the cupboards.  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded, before turning her fatigued attention to Ron, "How're you, Ron?"  
  
  
  
"I'm great, Hermione, and you? Oh, I'm sorry...your obviously not doing so well right now.. "  
  
  
  
"Well, before today I was doing well," she replied.  
  
  
  
Harry called from the kitchen area, "Hermione, would you like some tea and you, Ron?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, mate."  
  
  
  
"Yes, maybe it'll help."  
  
  
  
"What do you want in yours, Ron?" Harry asked, "Milk, sugar, honey?"  
  
  
  
As the kettle whistled as a result of Harry's heating charm upon it.  
  
  
  
"Milk and sugar, please," Ron answered.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Harry entered the seating area with a tray laden with three cups of tea, two bowls of soup, biscuits and a cold wash cloth."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, mate," Ron said as Harry handed him his cup of tea.  
  
  
  
Harry leaned over Hermione and kissed her forehead, "Are you still freezing?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm hot now."  
  
  
  
"I can tell," He smiled, putting the washcloth on her forehead.  
  
  
  
Harry put the biscuits, his own cup of tea and bowl of soup on the coffee table, giving Hermione the tray with her own soup bowl and tea cup.  
  
  
  
Harry sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table facing Ron and Hermione on the couch.  
  
  
  
The trio ate and drank their tea in relative silence, only the clanking of dishes or slurping of soup or tea was heard.  
  
  
  
Ron knew something was up...Harry's oddness, Hermione coming out of Harry's room... Harry kissing her hair and forehead.  
  
  
  
'Why haven't they told me?' Ron wondered.  
  
  
  
'Or are they scared of it coming out, their secret, their evident solace in each other...  
  
  
  
Don't they understand I'll be happy, am happy for them?  
  
  
  
How can they think so low of me as to not tell me?  
  
  
  
- - THEN it dawned on him--  
  
  
  
Maybe it wasn't he they needed to admit things to..  
  
  
  
But to each other!  
  
  
  
That explains Harry's question about love.  
  
  
  
He, there scared, yet overjoyed, yet unsure about there new found and evolving relationship...  
  
  
  
So it has yet to be discussed...  
  
  
  
Now I wonder if I'm right?  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked. "Ron? Ron, are you okay?" Harry called to get his friend's attention.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry. I was lost in thought is all... Where'd Hermione go?"  
  
  
  
"I drew her a bath, mate... Ten minutes ago. Ron, I um... We have a confession."  
  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
  
  
"We've been sleeping in the same bed since August."  
  
  
  
"So. What's your point, Harry?"  
  
  
  
"We're...um...involved with each other now."  
  
  
  
"That's great, Harry. And, I surmised as much."  
  
  
  
"Really! And you...um, don't want to blast an impotence spell or anything at me?"  
  
  
  
"Why would I want to do that?. If you hurt her maybe. But, with the way you treat her, especially watching you take care of her, this last little while. I can tell that you do feel what you're not ready to admit. You're waiting for yourself to get up the courage to tell her and for the proper time, and I love you for it, Mate. You're my best friends and I want you to be happy."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Ron," and Ron gave him a bone crushing hug.  
  
  
  
"Where am I sleeping?"  
  
  
  
"Hermione's room. I put your stuff in there earlier. It's all set and you can brush your teeth in the kitchen sink, if you like."  
  
  
  
"Okay, Goodnight Potter, and do you have any toothpaste?" And he yelled toward the bathroom, "Goodnight, Hermione, hope you feel better."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Ron, and Goodnight," she called back.  
  
  
  
"I'll get that toothpaste, Ron," Harry said going off to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -  
  
  
  
By the end of the week, Ron was staying with his twin brothers to avoid being sick like his two friends.  
  
  
  
Ron visited his brother, Bill, his father and even took a few afternoons helping Fred and George out at their shop.  
  
  
  
He visited old school chums and his former teammates as well.  
  
  
  
He even observed a Chudley Cannons practice, which made him glad he was no longer their Keeper, after watching the poor chap let in at least twenty-five consecutive goals, as his beaters incapacitated themselves.

(Post Chapter AN: Well.. this was written Pre-HBP... two. or rather four chapters left.. two different versions of the next two chapters are coming next!)


	13. Same Old But New VisitPreHBP Version

AN: I was listening to: Cornershop's album, I Was Born For The Seventh Tim and Bowling for Soup's album Drunk Enough To Dance.  


Pre-HBP chapter  
Part 13-Freaking Adam out.. OKAY I'll be serious: Same old but new visit.  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were both well again.  
  
Ron Weasley was on some tropical island for a vacation with his Swedish girlfriend, before heading to Sweden to meet her family.  
  
:  
  
A man dressed all in black entered the bookshop, Harry Potter is employed at and marched to the register, set before the door to the backroom.  
  
The man in black, down to his curtain of hair, asked the cashier, "May I see Potter?"  
  
"Eep.. I mean, yes, just a second Mister..." And the young man raced into the backroom to retrieve Harry from his task of sorting and pricing the newly arrived books.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What Adam?"  
  
"There's a man to see you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know, didn't ask. Scary one he is."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming."  
  
"Thanks, I'll.. um.. go stock these on the shelves yeah.. I'll do that," Adam told Harry.  
  
"Only that pile. There all set to go out."  
  
"Okay, Harry."  
  
Harry walked toward the front exit of the backroom and emerged behind the counter.  
  
"Professor Snape. Sir, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming to see how your doing, Potter, do you have a break at all?"  
  
"Yes sir, I can take my lunch."  
  
"Good, do so."  
  
"Hey Adam," Harry called.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
  
"I'm taking my lunch."  
  
"Gotcha, I'll man the fort."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Adam nodded and went back to shelving books.  
  
:  
  
Harry and Snape exited. "Are there any places to consume food around here, Potter?"  
  
"The cafe across the street is very nice. Ron always loved it."  
  
"Weasley loves all food, Potter."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
They ordered, Harry paid.  
  
Snape led him to a corner table and sat down, Harry sat across from his former professor.  
  
"How are you, Potter?"  
  
"Why do you visit me every break? I thought you despised me."  
  
"This is for Albus, Minerva and the Werewolf, not me. Potter."  
  
"Okay, Professor."  
  
A waitress brought out their food and drinks.  
  
"Call me, Severus, Harry."  
  
"Why? This is new, Severus," Harry replied.  
  
"Shut up, Potter."  
  
"Back to last names are we?"  
  
"How are you, Harry?" Snape again asked how his former pupil was.  
  
"I'm very well, happy, almost content with my life now."  
  
"Almost? Why almost?"  
  
"I don't want to admit this to you, sir," Harry said adverting his eyes.  
  
"Look at me, Potter, Harry."  
  
"But."  
  
"Lower your shields, maybe I can help."  
  
"But.. it's personal, sir!"  
  
"And you saw things of my private life before, let me see and I will advise you."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "Why?"  
  
"For Albus, Minerva and Lupin, my word to them, to ensure your well being and happiness."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"I'd like to know that as well."  
  
"Okay," and Harry and Severus' eyes met, 'legimins'.. Snape seeing Harry's plight.  
  
"Tell her Potter, tell her you love her."  
  
"But what if.." Snape cut him off.  
  
"What if she doesn't return your feelings? That is extremely unlikely, would you like the odds?" The corners of Snape's mouth twitched up.  
  
"No, that won't be nescessary."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Your the second person to tell me that lately, sir.. well not directly, your the first there. Ron didn't know till later who I meant..."  
  
"Well, I have better techniques," Snape gloated.  
  
Harry smiled, "If all goes well, you'll be a groomsmen in our wedding, someday."  
  
"No, no Potter, that's okay."  
  
"No, I insist, sir."  
  
Snape paled more so then his usual pallor, "Well.." Severus was silent for several minutes.  
  
"Your ridiculous, Potter."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes and why me?"  
  
"Because it's you my esteemed former Professor or Adam back at the shop."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Potter!" Snape scoffed.  
  
Harry just grinned at his former hated professor.. who over three years post school, wasn't so bad anymore.  
  
  
Maybe that was because of the lack of houses, house points, Quidditch, Voldemort, The Order and Deatheaters...  
  
Maybe Severus finally realized at the pleading of Albus, Minerva and Remus, that Harry was not James.  
  
That Harry was the son of James, yes, but also the son of Lily Evans as well.


	14. Clearly This Is The Way To Go Post HBP13

AN: For the original version I listened to Cornershop's When I was Born For The Seventh Time.. and for this new version, Green Day's Nimrod and American Idiot.. I also listened to my screaminshout yahoo launchcast station.

**Part 13-**_Clearly this is the way to go. _**Post-HBP version. **_Unbetaed. _

Two weeks later, both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are well again. Ron Weasley is on a tropical island, vacationing with his girlfriend, Juliana, before heading to Sweden to meet her family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A graying sandy haired man in tattered clothes entered the bookshop, Harry Potter is employed at, he calmly walked to the register, set before the door to the backroom.

The sickly man with his scratched face asked the cashier, "Hello, may I see Harry Potter?"

"Uh, yes sir, just a minute sir."

And the young man, filled with trepidation entered the backroom to retrieve Harry, his co-worker, from his task of sorting and pricing books.

"Harry."

"What Adam?"

"There's a man to see you."

"Who?"

"I don't know, didn't ask... He's mighty beat up he is."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Thanks, I'll.. um.. go stock these on the shelves, yeah.. I'll do that," Adam told Harry.

"Only these piles," Harry gestured to a few piles, "These are all set to go out."

"Okay, Harry."

Harry walked to the front exit of the back room He emerged behind the counter.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to see how your faring, Harry. Do you perhaps have a break at all?"

"Yes. I can take my lunch."

"Good, please do so, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Adam," Harry called.

"Yeah Harry?"

"I'm taking my lunch."

"Gotcha. I'll man the fort."

"Thanks."

Adam nodded and went back to shelving books.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Lupin exited. "Are there any good places to eat around here, Harry?"

"The cafe across the street is nice. Ron and Hermione have always enjoyed it."

"Ron seems to love all food," Lupin smiled.

Harry shrugged.

They ordered and Harry insisted on paying for both meals. Lupin led him to a corner table and sat down. Harry sat across from his former Professor.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Why do you visit me so often, Professor? You visit me at work a few times a year, but never at my home."

"I visit you for Sirius, Albus and Minerva and myself. Your parents were great friends of mine, Harry. Why shouldn't I want to know about your well being?"

"Okay, Professor."

A waitress brought out their food and drinks.

"Call me, Remus, Harry."

"Why, Remus?"

"Harry, you have not been my pupil for ten years. There is no reason for you to call me Professor, any longer."

"How are you, Harry?" Lupin again asked how his former pupil was.

"I'm very well, happy. Almost content with my life now."

"Almost? Why almost?"

"I don't want to admit this to you, Remus," Harry said, adverting his eyes.

"Look at me, Harry, look at me."

"But."

"Let me help you. I maybe able to help."

"But it's personal, Remus!"

"Do you not trust me? Have I ever shown you any reason to not trust me?"

"No, you haven't.. you've only ever helped me."

"I know, I've never wanted to hurt you or see you hurt, Harry. Will you tell me what's troubling you?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm in love, Remus."

"That's wonderful news, Harry! Who with?"

Harry sighed, "My best friend."

"Which?" Remus asked straight-faced.

"Adam."

"Who?"

"I'm kidding, Remus." Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "I'm in love with Hermione, I think.. I think.. I am in love with Hermione."

"Tell her then."

"But.. but."

"But, what if she doesn't return your feelings?

Don't worry, Harry. The first step is telling someone you love them, if they don't love you back, it's a terrible blow, but if they do, what could be better?"

"I.. I don't know. I never thought of it in those terms before Remus. I've always thought of the worst, never the best."

"Harry, your upbringing is the reason for that. You had few truly free happy times at Hogwarts. You always had something important to do, never a dull moment."

"Well, there was sixth year, that was pretty dull, unless you count the daftness of Ron, the lunacy of Hermione and the insanity of myself."

"True, and the not admitting true feelings of myself. You saw the effect of my rejection on Tonks, is that part of your problem, your fear?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, rejection is painful, but the happiness that the opposite has is too much to lose to not even try to admit your true feelings. It is worse to hide them and bury them then it is to say them out loud. Then you risk the loss of possibility of a loving relationship."

"But."

"Hermione loves you, Harry. I can see it, I could see it ten years ago. Yes, it went into remission for the more obvious, petty attractions, but you saw how well relationships based on petty arguing and abuse or lust go, did you not?"

"I did, and all too well.. Sixth year was a ridiculous charge of hormones!"

Remus laughed.

"Remus, thank you.. but I have to go back to work now."

"But, you'll tell her, will you not?"

"I will."

"Good," and he hugged his former pupil, before Harry left to go back to work.


	15. 14 PreHBP Out Loud With Words

**PRE-HBP VERSION/Unbetaed.**

AN: I was listening to: Bowling For Soup's Album, Drunk Enough To Dance.

AND NOW THE PART YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

**Part 14-**_Out Loud, With Words. _

Harry decided after being urged by the odd pair of Ron Weasley and Severus Snape, that he had to do it.. and the sooner the better.

"Hermione, if you ever get married, who would you pick as bridesmaids?"

"Oh, gee.. I don't know.. Tonks and damn! I don't know. I don't have many female friends."

"Pick anyone."

"Who am I marrrying?"

Harry gulped, "Me hopefully.. someday."

Her eyes widened and she smiled at him, "I love you, Harry."

"I know.. and Hermione, I lo.. lov.. love you!"

"I know, Harry."

They both grinned foolishly at eachother.

"So, who would you pick, love?"

"Was I hallucinating while I was sick or did you repeatedly call me love then?"

"I did," He smiled brightly, which she returned.

"You can have Ron.. you'd want him for your best man, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Can I have Fred and George?"

Harry laughed.

"You know, the Twins and Tonks would throw one hell of a party."

"Yeah, probably."

"So who would you pick, Harry, my love?"

"Ron, of course, Neville and Severus."

"Severus.. as in Severus Snape?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes, it's him or Adam.. or that's what I told him this afternoon."

"You met with Severus Snape.. the Hogwarts Assistant Headmaster, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master.. who I thought happens to hate you, today?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you didn't kill eachother?"

"Why would we do that? He visits me just about every break."

"Really, why?"

"To see how I'm doing. He says it's for Albus, Minerva and the Werewolf. He actually called him Remus today. That was a first.. And we used first names, a new occurence."

"Wow, Harry, you're just full of surprises today."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

"Good indeed."

"Did you know your the first person I've ever told I loved.. well besides Ron."

"So are you saying you told Ron before me?"

"I was pissed."

"I'll forgive you, because that was a hilarious night. You told everyone you knew you loved them."

"Did I?"

"Yes.. lower your inhibitions and you admit it all."

"Everything?" He paled.

"No, just your power to love."

Harry laughed, " The power He knows not."

Hermione laughed this time. "Is it?"

"Maybe it was.. yeah I think it was. My love for Sirius saved me fifth year.. and in the end my power to love proved to be HIS (as in Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort) end as well."

"Did you hug him to death?"

Harry grinned, "No, but maybe that would've been quicker."

Hermione put on a Harry sounding voice, "Voldemort, I love you, I love you. Let me hug you."

"That is hilarious and I love you."

"You already told me.. but I doubt it'll hurt to keep hearing you say it. It'll only make everything better."

"You made everything better."

"And so did you."

-The End-


	16. 14 PostHBP Out Loud With Words

**Post HBP-Version.. the end to go with: Clearly this is the way to go.. version of Part 13... Unbetaed. **

**Part 14-**_Outloud, with words. _

Harry decided, after being urged by the pair of Ron Weasley and Remus Lupin, that he had to do it. And the sooner the better.

The evening of the day of Harry's talk with Remus Lupin:

"Hermione, if you ever got married, who would you pick as bridesmaids?"

"Oh, gee.. I don't know.. Tonks and damn! No clue. I don't have many female freinds as you rightly know.."

"Pick anyone."

"Who am I marrying?"

Harry gulped, "Me hopefully.. Someday."

Her eyes widened and she smiled at him, "I love you, Harry."

"Hermione, I lo.. Lov.. Love you!"

"I know, Harry."

They both grinned foolishly at eachother.

"So who would you pick, love?" Harry questioned.

"Was I hallucinating while I was sick or did you repeatedly call me love then?"

"I did," He smiled brightly, which she returned.

"You, I know would want him for your best man. Plus, as you very well know, Ron and I have never gotten along too well. Even with the lapse in my better judgement, I call sixth year. I think if it wasn't for all the deaths and you, Harry, Ron and I would have avoided each other like a plague upon leaving school. I love Ron like an annoying little brother, not a lover. The only way to have ever made a relationship with him work would've been to repeatedly confund myself.. Which I basically did sixth year."

"I was a great idiotic moronic prat that year as well, Hermione. But, we've put that behind us and I love you."

She grinned at him, "Who else would you choose?"

"Well, besides Ron.. It'd have to be Neville and Remus. Remus came to visit me today."

"Why?"

"To talk to me and he further convinced me to tell you my feelings. Ron did his first day in town as well."

"Really?"

"Really. Who else would you choose as bridesmaids in our ficticious wedding?"

"Fred and George."

"Hermione Granger, Prefect.. okay sixth year you were worse then Ron..."

"I know, I really was dreadful and Yes I pick Gred and Forge."

"So Tonks, Fred and George for you and Ron, Neville and Remus for me."

"Indeed." Harry beamed at his love.

"When will this ficticious wedding between us take place, Harry?"

"Someday, my love. Hopefully sooner then later. I do love you."

"And I love you, I doubt I will ever tire from hearing that from you.. well at least till the honeymoon stage ends."

Harry laughed, "How much longer till we fight over the dishsoap and make up?"

"I don't know, but remember even then I love you."

"I know and you know that I return those sentiments, my love."

-The End-

FINALLY IT'S OVER! OVER!


End file.
